Odd's Best Friend
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: Friends and Best friends. Odd's the best friend you could ever have.


FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.  
BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have something better to do than pluck my nerves." Ulrich hissed to his seemingly best friend Odd Della Robbia.

"Of course not, good buddy." He replied as he pushed by his best friend towards the kitchen, Ulrich not bothering to follow him.

He came back out ten minutes later and headed straight towards the door.

"Bye Ulrich, I have a date with Sam."

Ulrich just shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He looked around and found out that he didn't have a single piece of food left in his kitchen.

"ODD DELLA ROBBIA." He yelled to the top of his lungs.

Odd could be heard snickering down the street.

* * *

**FRIENDS: Call your parents by "Mr." and "Mrs.", Grandpa as "Grandpa" and Grandma as "Grandma".  
BEST FRIENDS: Call your parents "Dad" and "Mom", Grandpa as "Gramps" and Grandma as "Grams"!**

Odd being Odd felt he was always welcomed into the Stern household, even when Ulrich's grandparents were there. So he just waltzed into the house like he owned the place. Everyone's head turned to Odd.

"Hello Ulrich, Mom, Dad, Grams, and Gramps." Odd announced motioning to Ulrich's family.

Ulrich just shook his head at his crazy friend.

"I have told you a million times not to call me Dad." Ulrich's father scolded.

"Hi dear." Ulrich's mom said calmly. She had given up trying to convince Odd.

"Hello Sonny boy." Ulrich's grandfather greeted.

"How's my other grandson doing?" Ulrich's grandmother greeted.

Ulrich just looked not bothering to say anything. Odd just went and sat beside Ulrich on the couch.

"I'm doing great Grams. Hey, is there any food around here?" Odd continued.

"NO. Because you take it upon yourself to eat all the food in the house like you live here." Ulrich said speaking for the first time.

"No big deal we can order Chinese. You're paying Dad?" Odd offered.

"Ulrich's dad just laid his head on his wife's shoulder and tried to tune out the young boy.

* * *

**FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail.  
BEST FRIENDS: Would be sitting next to you saying, "DAMN! We screwed up!"**

"I don't find anything funny." Ulrich commented sitting next to Odd on the jail bench.

"I find it very funny. That car went pretty fast." Odd said not bothering to conceal his giggles.

"My dad's going to freak when he gets down here and has to bail us out for grand theft auto." Ulrich shot back.

"Maybe it won't be that bad." He paused when he saw Ulrich's face. "You're right it will be that bad. Well I know one thing."

"What's that?" Ulrich asked wearily.

"DAMN! We screwed up!" Odd yelled. Him and Ulrich couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

**FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.  
BEST FRIENDS: Loses your crap and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."**

"Odd where is my IPod?" Ulrich tried to ask calmly.

"Excuse me?" Odd asked genuinely confused.

"My IPod I let you use the other night because you dropped yours in the toilet."

"What color was it?" Odd asked confused.

"It was green. The fourth one my parents had to buy because of you." Ulrich said trying not to blow up.

"Oh, that IPod. My bad…here's a tissue." He said handing a tissue to Ulrich.

"ODD DELLA ROBBIA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ulrich yelled chasing Odd down the hall.

"YUMI! AELITA! JEREMY! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Odd yelled running for his life.

* * *

**FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.  
BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...**

Here it was eighth grade graduation. And the worst day of Ulrich's life…thanks to his best friend. Odd took his stand at the podium.

"Hello people of the universe. My name is Odd Della Robbia. First off I'd like to thank my best friend Ulrich Stern. He is the reason why I'm here now. He's saved my life a million time. Anyway he's not like everyone else thinks he is. Quite frankly he's very hyper when no one else is around."

Everyone looked around for Ulrich who was nowhere to be found.

"And guess what? He wet the bed until he was nine. I know big bad Ulrich. That's kind of hard to believe. He also talks in his sleep. It's mostly about Yumi but still." He got cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"Well folks that's all the time we have today." Ulrich finished pulling Odd off the stage.

* * *

**FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door.  
BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say, "I'M HOME."**

Ulrich was calmly trying to watch T.V. minding his own business, when he heard his front door bust open. He didn't even bother to turn around because he already knew who it was.

"I'M HOME!" And ADHD Odd yelled coming into Ulrich's house.

"Get out before I call the cops Odd, and for the last time you DO NOT LIVE HERE." Ulrich scolded not even turning around.

"Oh I love you too, good buddy." Odd replied making his self at home next to Ulrich on the couch.

**FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone.  
BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell.**

"Odd can I talk to you?" Ulrich started.

"Sure good buddy what is it?" Odd replied.

"Well I like this girl…" Ulrich said trailing off.

"Is this girl Yumi?" Odd asked smirking.

"Well yeah."

"Just tell her how you feel Ulrich. Trust me she feels the same way about you." Odd said calmly.

"Really?" Ulrich asked hopefully.

"Of course." Odd replied happily.

"Thanks good buddy. Oh and Odd?"

"I know, I know don't tell." Odd said seriously.

"Thanks Odd."

"Anytime good buddy. Now go fetch me some ice cream." Odd stated.

* * *

**FRIENDS: Are only through high school/college. (aka: drinking buddies)  
BEST FRIENDS: Are for life**

Ulrich never thought he'd see the day to say he'd been best friends with Odd Della Robbia since eighth grade. Well except for Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita he was his last friend left from middle school. And sadly to say he was still the same old Odd. Yep he still did the same thing. Walked in without knocking. Ate up all his food. Call his parents and grandparents the same names. Of course he was still embarrassing, but hey that was Odd. And Odd was the best friend for life.


End file.
